The Message
by Amalasuintha
Summary: Takes place between Under the Knife and Under the Knife 2. Greg comes home to an odd message left by Viktor intended for Cybil. What test results is he talking about? And how could Greg not have noticed his own wife, ill? One-shot.


**A/N: I know I need to continue my GLTAS fics, but lately I've been playing Trauma Center: Under the Knife. I just finished the first game and am working on the second, so this might not be the only fic to come.**

**Also I know I am ignoring a fact stated in the second game but WHATEVS. **

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Gregory Kasal was stumped. Usually he could make sense of the problems laid out before him, put the pieces of the puzzle together, but not this time. It didn't matter how many times he listened to the ambiguous message left on the answering machine, or how many scenarios he thought of that led to the message, he still couldn't come to a conclusion.

"_Cybil, your phone is turned off. If you want me to call you and not have to leave a message on your home phone you should keep it on. Anyways, call me back. I have the test results."_

What was Viktor talking about? What test results? Cybil wasn't sick; she couldn't be. "Did I overlook something?" Maybe that was it; maybe he overlooked something and Cybil was sick. What symptoms did she have? "Nothing." He pursed his lips and scrunched up his nose. "She hasn't been ill at all. Maybe I should call Viktor…"

No, he wouldn't. He'd talk to Cybil about it. They were husband and wife now. They had to talk to each other instead of one sneaking around behind the other's back.

But who was doing the sneaking in the first place? Would it be Greg if he called, or was it Cybil? Cybil originally intended on heading home first. Had it not been for one of their on-call doctors answering the phone and taking over for Greg he would still be stuck in surgery. "And Cybil didn't expect to have to help put another patient under." He was building a case against his wife and causing paranoia to rise up within him. He felt inexplicably dirty for not trusting Cybil, despite his worries.

There was still time until Cybil came home. "I might as well make dinner," he murmured and headed to the kitchen. Forty-five minutes later Greg placed some spaghetti and meatballs on a plate with a side of salad. This was after he almost set fire to the kitchen due to leaving a cloth on the burner. That really set him back time-wise.

When he was halfway through his meal he heard the door open. "In the kitchen," he called. Moments later Cybil walked in rubbing her face. "How'd the surgery go?"

"It went as well as it could. It wasn't easy getting him to stay under." Greg filled another plate with food and set it on the other side of the counter for her. Cybil smiled at him and took a bite of her spaghetti. Greg noticed how calm she was and felt silly for worrying over the message Viktor left. It was probably nothing serious.

"So Cybil," he said, treading carefully with his words- the last thing anyone wanted was to upset their ex-policewoman of a wife, "I saw that Viktor left a message on our machine. What was that about?" He kept his tone casual, but his eyes watched her carefully. He saw Cybil's muscles tense and her brows shoot up, her eyes widening behind her lenses. She quickly swallowed what food she had in her mouth and set down her fork.

"He left a message here?" she asked, quickly regaining her composure. "What did he say?"

"He said if you wanted him to call you and not leave a message on the home phone you needed to leave your phone on."

"That's it?" She exhaled and her muscles relaxed all at once with relief. Greg thought he'd have to catch her.

"He mentioned test results." His tone softened. "Is everything okay?"

Cybil rolled her eyes. "Ugh; stupid Viktor. I told him to keep it a secret."

"Keep _what_ a secret?"

Cybil simply smiled.

"Cybil? Should… Should I sit down for this?" It wasn't her smile that made Greg want to sit down; it was how she hadn't told him what the secret was yet.

"I'm pregnant."

Greg leaned against the counter with one hand and put his other on his chest. He gave a breathy laugh. "I thought it was something that was actually—you're pregnant?!" He slammed both hands down on the counter and gawked at her. Cybil's hands were folded and held in front of her mouth, obscuring her smile from view. She nodded again.

Greg nearly dived over the counter and hugged her. But that would have been hazardous, so instead he went around it for safety reasons. "You're- so I'm- we're—" An enormous mass of emotion swept over the seasoned doctor who had watched people go through both the good and the bad; it was much more powerful than all of those feelings, watching his patients live and die, put together.

"We're going to be parents," Cybil finished. Greg loosened his grip and backed away, his hands gently rubbing her upper arms.

"I can't believe this. Parents—we're going to start sounding old." She laughed and he did, too. It was amazing. "Do you think we're ready for it?"

"It's not planned, but…" She paused and drew nearer to Greg so that their bodies were close together. She took his hands and moved them to her stomach, their eyes following along. "…I think we can handle it."

* * *

**A/N: Technically Viktor never said that he didn't know Cybil and Greg had a baby, so LOOPHOLE. Anyways, this is my first Trauma Center: Under the Knife fic. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**I adore this couple!**


End file.
